Fall For Me Again
by Chocolatecatfish
Summary: Tatsuki Arisawa had a normal life, and besides knowing about Shinigamis and perhaps fighting a hollow or two occasionally, lead a normal life. Then, Renji Abarai, now Captain of the 8th division, entered her life and turned it upside-down with unimaginable ways. But what is this with their supposed history that she could not remember at all? RenxSuki [rating might be bumped]
1. Chapter 1: 1st meeting

Prompt:  
I miss you  
Like the little girl that I am  
Straining by the dusty glass  
Waiting; wishing

A/N: Hai! I'm back from this insufferable writing block of mine, finally. This prompt came from a close friend of mine, Sarcasticgal68, so this fic is dedicated to her, even if she probably won't read this thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review!

I don't own Bleach~

XXX

Pairing: RenjixTatsuki  
Genre: Mystery/Romance/Angst/Friendship  
Rating: T/M (language and hints)

XXX

When Tatsuki woke up and found a man she didn't know slumped, unconscious, in front of her doorstep, she knew she was in deep shit, and when she was in such situations, the first thing she normally did was punch the unfortunate guy and demand why he was lying at her doorstep.

Except this time, she didn't. She wasn't the hotheaded female from her high school years anymore, so she hauled him into her apartment with little difficulty and pulled out her mobile to call her friend. But her fingers hesitated over the button and she sighed before putting her phone back into her pocket. Inuoe Orihime, her _**friend**__, _probably wouldn't want to be disturbed. It was 5.30 after all, and Tatsuki only got up this early for her morning run and personal training at the dojo before going off to work. After another minute's debate, she pulled out her phone again to call another man she knew she could rely on in such situations: Kisuke Urahara.

XXX

She arrived at the Shoten, greeting Jinta by ruffling his hair and smiling at Ururu in passing, the man slung over her shoulder. Said man was a redhead, his hair up in a messy ponytail and tattooes all over his eyebrows. He was muscular too, and not too light, so Tatsuki had thrown him into the backseat of a taxi, attracting an odd glance from the driver that she ignored. She only had a motorcycle, and no way was she riding it while carrying an unconscious male.

At twenty-two years old, Tatsuki was a famous journalist who wrote mostly about ardous court cases that everybody was interested in but hated reporting due to the large amount of time spent sitting in the courtroom and fighting the boredom and sleepiness that never seemed to affect the lawyers even after hours of boring back-and-forth debate. She could extract the most important information and report just that without boring the readers to death, and that was it. She was unofficially named the "Court Reporter" of Karakura, with decent pay and attention showered on her, so she didn't mind the job much.

Kisuke welcomed her with a bow and she dumped the stranger at his feet unceremoniously on the tatami mats and a black cat emerged from Kisuke's room, seating itself next to the unconscious redhead before starting to groom itself.

"My, my, Tatsuki-san, why would you have him with you at this time in the morning?" the perverted shopkeeper grinned slyly at Tatsuki, who rolled her eyes at him in disdain.

"Shut it, Kisuke. What were you doing with Yoruichi before we got here, then?" she shot back and the shopkeeper's grin widened, and the cat bared its fangs in a smirk. Draping his cloak over the cat, Kisuke smiled affectionately at it and Tatsuki sighed as Yoruichi transformed into human-form, Kisuke's large cloak covering her just fine- but Tatsuki was still rather uncomfortable with Yoruichi's nonchalant nudity.

"Who is this?" Tatsuki demanded and nudged the redhead with her foot, and Kisuke's smile shrunk a fraction.

"Renji Abarai, Captain of the eighth division. Heard of him?" Kisuke flicked his fan open and Tatsuki shook her head. Yoruichi skirted around the body with an unfathomable expression that Tatsuki couldn't quite figure.

"You really don't... Remember?" Yoruichi probed lightly and Tatsuki shook her head no again. "If I did, I won't be here, would I?" Tatsuki's lips twitched.

It was obvious the pair was hiding something from her. She knew about Soul Society, and Shinigamis, why Ichigo had mysteriously disappeared a few years back (aka destroying his human body and becoming a full-fledged soul reaper, and starting to date Rukia) and how to fight hollows to a moderate extent, but this was something new altogether. She didn't know this _**man**__, _but the fact that Yoruichi said 'remember' meant something significant. She _**knew**_him. But she didn't _**know **_him.

Just as these thoughts were sorted out through her mind, said man groaned and sat up, and falling back almost immediately. The front of his shirt- no, now that Tatsuki looked it, bandages- blossomed into red stains and under his haori, his bare shoulders were also badly bruised and dried blood was all over his body.

"Bloody hell," he swore first, his voice a hoarse croak, and he surveyed the faces around him, stiffening when his eyes met Tatsuki's.

"Kisuke, what's going on?" he ignored her and turned to Kisuke, making her heart pang oddly.

"That's what I'd like to know," she snapped at him before anybody could reply. He turned a cold glare on her before continuing speaking to Kisuke, causing irritation to well up in her but she forced it down. What the fuck was wrong with her?

"Tatsuki-san brought you here, Renji-san, after she found you unconscious at her doorstep." Kisuke's gaze was sharp as they raked across Renji's face and he swore violently.

"Tatsuki, could you go out and ask Ururu to help you get the green tea in the cellar?" Yoruichi pushed the girl out the door lightly and before Tatsuki could respond, the door had slid shut in her face.

XXX

Returning with the green tea, Tatsuki paused at the door and strained her ears to catch any words between the trio in the room. "I can't do this again, Kisuke, fuck..." were the words from the low voice of the redhead, who groaned almost immediately after that, probably from Kisuke healing his wounds. _Again? _Tatsuki was more than certain something was going on, regarding her, and she had no idea what it was.

"We know that, Renji, lay back for a bit..." Yoruichi sighed and Tatsuki heard a sharp crack and she winced in pain with the grunt that followed.

"You'll be staying here, then?" Kisuke offered and Tatsuki shoved the door open at that moment. "I got the tea," she grinned and entered the kitchen to brew some for everyone. Renji, who was lying on his back and his chest which had been slashed to a bloody pulp fast healing, looked up at her with something she couldn't quite figure yet again. As Tatsuki handed out the hot cups, his eyes followed her rather creepily, and when she passed him a cup, their fingers brushed, and suddenly a headache started pounding in her head. Her own cup of tea now slipping out of her grasp, she crumpled to the floor as the cup shattered next to her.

XXX

_"Hey, Tatsuki! I'm going to deliver_ _some bread to Kurosaki-kun, you coming?" Sixteen-year-old Orihime Inuoe held a bag of bread up to Tatsuki's face and Tatsuki flinched at the smell, but she smiled and went with Inuoe to Ichigo's house. She had nothing to do, anyway. _

_"Uh... Thanks, Inuoe. Wanna come in? And Tatsuki too. And, uh, Renji and Rukia are here," he muttered rather awkwardly as he accepted Inuoe's "gift" and Tatsuki grinned at the blast of cold air that hit her face from Ichigo's house in comparism to the unbearably hot surroundings. Stepping into his house and taking off her shoes as was customary, she thanked Ichigo for his hospitality and dumped herself onto one of the couches, her brown gaze swinging around the house._

_Since the days when she and Ichigo were younger, the Kurosaki house had never really changed much, she reflected as her eyes landed on the worn couches, the television, and the giant poster of Ichigo's mother on the wall. Rukia and Renji smiled in greeting at Tatsuki while Rukia hugged Inuoe lightly. _

_Tatsuki knew about the Shinigami business by then from Kisuke and putting the information together, but she sat and said nothing as she listened to them discuss Soul Society and the Thirteen divisions. _

_"Is it to safe to talk about this in front of her?" Renji jerked his head at the silent Tatsuki in the corner, speaking to Ichigo. "I know enough to keep my mouth shut about this, thank you very much," Tatsuki retorted scathingly before Ichigo could respond, making Rukia and Ichigo smirk while Inuoe managed a small smile, obviously not comfortable with the fact that Tatsuki knew, and likely worrying about her safety. Scowling at Tatsuki across the coffee table, Renji leaned back and scanned Tatsuki appraisingly while Tatsuki matched his gaze evenly. _

_The tension in the room mounted as the pair engaged in a staring contest and Tatsuki won when Renji looked away with a disgruntled "Bah", making Tatsuki smirk victoriously and lean back into her seat._

_"You just got pawned by a human female," Ichigo teased Renji, who scowled back at the orange-haired male and crossing his arms defensively over his chest. "The same human female who made you cry every time you went to the dojo till we were, what, ten?" Tatsuki reminded him mercilessly, making Renji snort in amusement and disbelief. _

_"Oh shut it," Rukia rolled her eyes as she slapped Renji on the shoulder lightly as he opened his mouth to tease Ichigo more. "If you really want me to go, I'll go," Tatsuki got up and put on her shoes and the other four watched her go without complaint._

_She could feel Renji's gaze boring, hot and steady, into her back as she left._

XXX

Tatsuki bolted upright in bed, drenched in cold sweat with her clothes sticking to her. The surroundings were dark and unfamiliar as her eyes adjusted to the gloom but she slowly recognised it as part of the Urahara Shoten.

On another futon at the other end of the room slept Renji. He slept fitfully, turning and groaning in his sleep. Leaning against the wall, Tatsuki exhaled deeply. What just happened? Her headache had resided, but she groaned when she recalled the dream, or hallucination, because she sure as hell hadn't met Renji Abarai in her entire fucking life until this morning. Speaking of which, what time was it? Glancing at her watch, she jumped up when she realized that it was eight at night. "Shit," she swore under her breath and kicked the blankets off her before vaulting up, and pausing to steady herself from the sudden movement as her headache returned, this time feeling as though somebody had hit her in the head with a baseball bat. Ignoring the pain and the slight dizziness, she kicked the room door open viciously and came into a brightly lit hallway. Of course, the light did nothing to help her already pounding head and she was about to leave when Renji called out to her roughly. "Tatsuki."

Her head snapped back at that familiar call. What was wrong with her? She wondered as her feet carried her back to the futon. He stared into her eyes with something akin to desperation and something thudded in her heart, a pain gnawing at the base of her stomach and she bit her lip, the feeling of deja vu returning. Without another word, she spun around abruptly and left the dark and suddenly all-too-small room.

XXX

She felt her way out of the maze of rooms by guesses and instinct; all she wanted was to get far, far away from the male who seemed to be embedding himself into her mind. For fuck's sake, she was hallucinating about him! That was what she concluded after emerging into the Shoten out a trapdoor, pulling herself out with a sigh of relief, mingled with the mounting confusion that she was feeling.

"Ah, Tatsuki-san! Slept well?" Kisuke smiled at her cheerily from where he was pinning Yoruichi against the kitchen table, and Tatsuki averted her eyes almost immediately when she noticed that Yoruichi was already top-naked.

"The two of you should find a room," Tatsuki muttered, her face reddening as she left the kitchen. "This is a room; just that the door is unlocked!" Kisuke called out amusedly after the girl before getting off Yoruichi, his expression changing from perverted and playful to serious and thoughtful the moment Tatsuki slammed the door after herself.

"Poor girl," Yoruichi laughed as she shrugged her top back on before her golden eyes turned wistful and she leaped off the table.

"She recovered part of her memories today." It was an undisputable statement on Kisuke's part and Yoruichi sighed.

"Let's just get Renji up. The best we can hope for is that she doesn't know anything more than this," Yoruichi's golden globes flickered up to meet Kisuke's slate gray ones before she captured his lips in a hungry kiss, almost as though wishing to forget about what they had just spoken about.

XXX

Tatsuki growled in frustration as she turned the sitting room upside down to find her bag.

"It's not there," a quiet, deep voice stated and Tatsuki turned, dread making its way into her stomach again as she spotted the redhead leaning against the doorframe, chest bare except for his bandages, his hair messily tied up in a high ponytail.

"Who are you?" the words slipped out of her lips on their own accord and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Renji Abarai, Captain of the eighth division. I'll be under your care for a while." Wondering what the hell she was doing, Tatsuki shook his hand, which was so much stronger, larger and warmer than her own.

"Tatsuki Arisawa, journalist for the Karakura papers. Please take care of me," a small smile graced her lips as she said those words. Maybe there would be some tone of normality in this relationship.

_Wait, relationship? What kind?_

Realizing that she had held his hand for a bit too long, she dropped it like it was a boiling kettle and backed away from him, into the kitchen, where she heard and saw something she definitely did not want to by any standards and retreated back to the living room, colliding straight into Renji and turning and moving away from his chest red-faced, away from the echoes of laughter from the kitchen and the smirk that had made its appearance on Renji's face.

"You're supposed to be on my side," she mumbled and slapped his arm, before freezing, eyes widening as she processed what she had just said. _He looks good with that smirk, _she thought and her eyes widened yet again. He froze too, his warm breath exiting in a surprised exhale on her neck behind her.

"What did you say?" he demanded, blocking her way, and too bewildered to think straight, she moved,kicking Renji easily to the side by sweeping his legs out from beneath him then shoving him away. She picked up her bag as she ran away from the Shoten and the man who had just made a confusing mess of her, with only one thought in her mind: _I'm getting away from here. _

XXX

A/N: Done~ this was originally planned to be a oneshot, but inspiration came knocking, so I invited her in and we had a nice chat over tea and cookies :D hope it wasn't too bad and that you liked it! The prompt won't appear until a while later, though, so please be patient :)

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Annoying

A/N: Okay so my previous attempt at the second chapter sucked horribly... So this is a re-write :3 hopefully it turns out better...

Prompt:  
I miss you  
Like the little girl that I am  
Straining by the dusty glass  
Waiting; wishing

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nya :)

XXX

When her emotions were a mess that she couldn't make heads or tails of, she ran away, just like she always did.

Running gave her a sense of relief, with the wind whipping through her short, cropped hair and her emotions left far, far behind her. Unfortunately, so was her mind, and she stopped right in front of a hollow on the streets, mentally berating herself even as she got into fighting stance. Kisuke had set up reiatsu shields only at her place, her dojo and his own shoten, and she had forgotten her rule of sticking to those places and spending less time out on the streets to avoid hollows that her spiritual energy always seemed to attract like moths to a flame.

Behind her, however, more crowded up, and she barely had time to repel off the first few before they converged in on her, hissing and snapping at her in twisted delight. "Urgh!" she yanked her arm away just before a hollow's jaws snapped at the empty air and lashed out, kicking and punching to get himself out of the mess. This was one of the worst scrapes she had gotten herself into in the past three years, heck, even in her entire life. There was no way out of this, she realized, panicking as despair settled itself comfortably in her stomach, something she wasn't quite used to. Her energy was slowly sapping away, and without quite knowing why, a name escaped her lips in a strangled, last-resort cry: "Renji!" She was stunned for a second; of all names, she had called that one?! Mentally kicking herself, she realized that nobody was coming, and smiled almost bitterly as she braced herself for certain death.

And of course, he just had to appear at the last minute, slashing down half a dozen hollows with one move of his zanpaktou, and she frowned, wondering why she couldn't be that strong even as she curled up into a ball, trying to avoid throwing up and fainting before crawling her way out, leaving him to deal with the hollows as she recovered. "You just can't take care of yourself," he growled at her, stomping over after killing all the hollows and she stood up, wiping blood away from her lips and throwing a punch at him, the punch connecting with his cheek with a solid 'thump' and making him flinch and stagger back in surprise.

"Shut up, Mr Captain. Not everybody has the same amount of reiatsu as you," she muttered in reply and limped away after, staggering slightly. "Where are you going?" he called after her and she yelled back, "Home. To clean up because I look like a fucking mess," she pointed at her clothes even as she coughed up more blood, dropping to her knees, the blood splattering on the pavement, large red droplets falling quickly without stopping.

Then her world tilted sideways as the Shinigami behind her lifted her easily, holding her to his chest and flash-stepping quickly while she continued retching up blood, spasming in his arms, too tired to argue, or she would have thrown another punch in his face for sure. "I told you to take care of yourself, but you just can't." His breath was warm on the top of the head and she butted his chin with her head in response to the second part of his statement, too worn out to read deeply into the first. "Shut up." She realized, then, that she hated proving him right as she nestled her head against the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent deeply and finding, curiously, that she liked it. It was strange, being in his arms, familiar and alien all at once, like her body and heart remembered it while her brain vehemently denied any involvement with this man and she wasn't quite sure which to trust in.

But then she lost consciousness, eliminating any need for her to continue puzzling her brain over it.

XXX

_"Oi! Tatsuki, was it?" she heard someone shout from behind her and she swung around to see the red-haired shinigami, Rukia and Ichigo's friend, Renji, waving at her and she paused to wait for him. "Yeah. Anything the problem?" she asked as he caught up with her and the pair continued walking as he handed her her Japanese textbook, which she had apparently left in class. "You have a nice name, by the way," he grinned at her and they split ways, her heading to her house and him to the Urahara Shoten. _

_Shrugging it off, she continued on her way, aware that a hollow was tailing her_._ Once she got into her house, it would probably leave, she knew from experience._

_It seemed to know that too. One block down from her house, it attacked, and it brought friends._ _Swearing slightly, Tatsuki broke out into a run, but they formed a ragged circle around her and she found herself trapped. Not good, not good at all. Swinging around wildly, she was about to kick out when half of them were destroyed in one strike, and she turned, words of thanks on her lips for Ichigo or Rukia, whoever it was. But the words died in her throat as she saw the redhead standing in front of her, barely panting as he looked her over with concern. "Thanks," she smiled at him and he shrugged, looking silly in the middle of the street in his even more retarded-looking uniform._

_"Take care of yourself," he told her instead, walking over and ruffling her hair rather awkwardly before jumping off to the next roof, probably on patrol._

_Tatsuki smiled and hefted her bag, walking the last few steps to her house before the memories dissolved into a black vortex._

XXX

Kisuke came in to check on the unconscious girl, smirking slightly as he tapped his fan against his lips as he watched the younger Captain, who sat by her side, arms crossed across his chest grouchily. "She is such an idiot. First she kicks me out of the way, then punches me when I save her, then she just gets herself hurt and knocked out," he scowled angrily at the girl next to him, whose breathing had quickened and his gaze softened again, making Kisuke hide a smile as Yoruichi padded up to him, nudging his legs and he lifted her onto his shoulder, scratching her thoughtfully as she purred and pushed her head against his neck. "Well, seems like she's in good hands," the scientist winked at the other shingami and slipped out the door to an exasperated "Che", his eyes betraying the thoughts running through his head at a thousand miles an hour.

"Stop planning things, Kisuke," Yoruichi whispered to him as he continued down the brightly-lit corridor, having shut the door behind him.

"I'm a genius. I plan things. And Tatsuki-san deserves to know the truth, doesn't she?" Kisuke replied gently, stroking her softly and making her purr as he opened another door and emerged into one of his rooms.

"Let's try slipping her some reiatsu pills, shall we?" the scientist grinned at the cat and picked up a box filled with small, white pills.

"If you're sure about this, Kisuke," Yoruichi shrugged resignedly and burrowed under his hat, head on her paws (on his head) as she watched her partner (and lover) retrieve a Zanpaktou from a stand at the other end of the room. There was a tag on the stand, labelling the stand "Tatsuki Arisawa's".

XXX

Tatsuki was sure that this room wasn't her room the moment she woke up, and the man sitting next to her bed, asleep, reinforced that idea.

"Oi, what am I doing here?" she poked said redheaded male, who didn't respond, dead to the world in his sleep and she smirked, knowing just what to do to him.

Renji joined Tatsuki, Yoruichi and Kisuke for dinner, now looking very awake and very ridiculous. Kisuke was smirking while Yoruichi was outright laughing, and even Jinta started rolling on the floor laughing while Ururu cracked a slight, hesitant smile. "Somebody drew on your face with red marker and now you look like a pirate," Tatsuki managed before she fell apart laughing again.

Rushing into the toilet, they all heard his enraged roar, as did everybody else in a five mile radius.

XXX

"I swear, I hate that woman," Renji growled as he shot a dirty glance at Tatsuki, who was practising her mixed martial arts moves on an excited Jinta. "Hmmm, did you say something, Abarai?" she smirked at him as she slammed Jinta none too gently on the ground, and he glared at her as Jinta scrambled to his feet after his umpteenth defeat, eyes shining in excitement.

"Ah ah, be nice, Renji-san, she's a regular customer too, and a close friend, yadda?" Kisuke teased the redhead and Yoruichi padded up to them, smirking in her feline form. "I wanna spar with Tatsuki," she decided as she stretched almost lazily, and Renji rested his head on his hand as he watched Jinta declare he was going to beat Tatsuki, only to get his ass handed back to him within half a minute. Kisuke, meanwhile, had procured clothes for Yoruichi from his huge coat, and she transformed and changed without shame behind Renji, pausing to steal a kiss from Kisuke before jumping into the battle before Tatsuki could put Jinta down again.

Yoruichi used kidou and shunpo, which might have been a sort of cheat, but Tatsuki dealt with it well and her reflexes were enough to get her even with Yoruichi for a short while before she was on the floor, Yoruichi sitting on her back and twisting her arms into a painful-looking lock. She grinned in victory before Tatsuki flipped her over, dislocating both her arms in the process. With two clicks, she located them back, but Yoruichi was already up and ready. "You win," Tatsuki grinned at the other woman, who smirked and grabbed her in a suffocating hug.

"Are those two lesbian?" Renji looked away at Kisuke, who shrugged good-naturedly. "Yoruichi-san is bisexual, though I'm not so sure about Tatsuki-san. Why? Looking for a ménagé à trois?" Kisuke smirked at Renji, whose face had reddened while he shook his head to get rid of the disturbing thoughts in his head.

Kisuke's grin widened as Yoruichi bounded over to him, transforming into a cat and jumping onto his shoulders, leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor. Renji didn't miss the glint in both their eyes as the pair backed away and just about flash-stepped into the hot spring quite a distance away from him on the other side of the large carven. He did not want to hear or see whatever they were doing. Groaning, he slapped a hand to his forehead to see Tatsuki staring at him, her arms crossed over her chest protectively as she watched him. "What? And why do you have it out for me?" he demanded, a lump forming in his throat as his eyes wandered down her body. They had done some particularly not-so-innocent things, a long long time ago... He shook his head to clear those thoughts and returned her stare with a glare. "Spar with me?" she asked instead, and he blinked. In the next instant, he found himself on his chest, arms behind him in a painful position as the woman on top of him leaned down and whispered into his ear: "You, Yoruichi and Kisuke are hiding things from me, aren't you?" His chest tightened as her breath fanned out over his neck and he froze, turning his head slowly. "Tell me what you know," she demanded in the same tone, and he winced as she pulled at his arms painfully. "I can't. It's for your own safety," he muttered before mustering enough energy to flip her off and catching her by the leg, dangling her upside down by her leg as he brushed himself off. Her eyes widened and she swung forward, punching his stomach. But he shook her, holding her out at arm's length.

"Shit," she muttered to herself as she swung herself wildly and looking for help but Jinta had disappeared somewhere during her fight with Yoruichi and Yoruichi and Kisuke were... Otherwise engaged. "I fucking hate it when people think they need to protect me," her lips twitched in annoyance as she thought back to what Renji had just said.

"You told me that half a million times already," he snorted and she blinked, not quite realizing that she had said it out loud. "And aren't you a captain? Don't you have other duties than to annoy me?" she demanded suddenly and he grinned snarkily, still dangling her up at arm's length. "Sorry, I'm going to be stuck here for quite a while. I'm the Shinigami in charge of this area now, covering for Ichigo, as much as I wish I wasn't," he muttered the last part and she scowled, crossing her arms across her chest again. _And the fact that you annoy me more than I do you, _he added in his head.

Over the last three days, the girl had done nothing but annoy him. She was here every afternoon after work, since she liked working in the night and was given a lot of leeway for her cases. Her habits irked him to no extent, from drawing on his face when he was asleep to shaking whatever cans of soda were in the vincity and causing the drinks to spurt into his face more often than not. Childish pranks, he knew, and he bet he knew why she was acting like this. Another thing that was strange was her increasing reiatsu. She kept it tightly leashed with incredible control, but he could feel the pressure building up behind it and was more than slightly worried. He wasn't the best at controlling reiatsu but he was sure Tatsuki was not accustomed to that kind of power, much less controlling it as well as she did now.

"Enough sparring," he told the girl as he slung her over his back like a sack of potatoes and carried her upstairs. "That's insanely rude," she scowled at him before he flipped her off his shoulder, catching her just before she touched the floor and letting her down gently.

"Says the one who has played half a thousand childish pranks on me in the last two days," he returned the scowl with equal fervour. She was annoying, but he couldn't shake off his memories...

XXX

A/N: Uhhh... Was that a good way to end it? Either way, goodbye~ thank you for reading and please drop a review! More stuff is gonna happen than in the next chapter once I can get my muse going and my exams are over. Till then, bye! ^~^


End file.
